


Babysitting

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Children, F/M, Fluff, M/M, hawke twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little (big, spent-far-too-much-time-on) AU when Marian and Garrett Hawke are twins; M!fenhawke and F!handers. It's past Da2 and the events of Inquisition, and Marian and Anders have their own twins to deal with - Garrett and Fenris are always there to 'help.' Ongoing, with no real plot - just a set of related ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting

_“Ow!”_  
Fenris tried to drag Leah away from his ear as gently as possible, her little arms and legs waving around frantically as she giggled at him. He managed to dodge out of the way of the tiny foot careering towards his nose, but that just made him realise that Mal had clambered onto his shoulders when he wasn’t looking. He caught him with his other hand as he tumbled off the chair, scowling. How could they be in so many places at once? They were so fragile, yet they kept throwing themselves off of things. Namely _him._ For some reason.  
He groaned as Mal started tugging at his ear. “Uncle Fennis, your ears are _long.”_  
“Fenris.”  
Mal looked at him thoughtfully. “…Fennis.”  
_“Fenris.”_  
“Fennis!”  
Damn it, they could say everyone _else’s_ name. He was _sure_ Garrett was teaching them to say it wrong. He flinched as Leah took the opportunity to clamber onto his other shoulder and tug at his ear again. He gave up, crossing his arms – there was no point. It didn’t hurt that much.  
“Uncle Fennis, _why_ are your ears long?” She asked.  
“Because I’m an elf.”  
“What’s an elf?”  
“I am.”  
Leah blinked at him in confusion. Fenris supposed that wasn’t exactly a clear explanation. Threads of pain abruptly shot through his arm and he looked to Mal, poking at the tattoos there.  
“What’s this?”  
Fenris moved his hand away from them carefully, wondering how to answer. A deep chuckle turned his attention to the lounge doorway – Garrett was watching him with a smile, leaning against the frame.  
Fenris raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
He grinned at him. “Nothing.”  
Mal started prodding at his arm again, “What is it?”  
“The source of all his _powers.”_ Garrett wiggled his fingers in what he probably assumed was a mysterious manner as he sat next to them, pulling Mal away from his arm with one hand and putting his other around Fenris’ shoulders.  
Leah immediately scrambled across his arm and onto the top of his head. Garrett laughed up at her as she balanced precariously, giggling.  
Mal’s eyes were wide. “Powers?”  
“Capturing hearts.” Garrett winked at Fenris.  
He groaned, catching Leah before she could topple off of Garrett’s head. She immediately started climbing onto his own shoulders.  
“How much longer will they be?”  
Garrett laughed. “It’s only been an hour.”  
It _had?_ He stared at Garrett incredulously. When he realized that he was entirely serious, he let his head fall back with a soft thump. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Get off the damned roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Mal are ten years old now, and the average day inevitably involves threatening to push Garrett out of the window.

Marian’s son was sitting cross-legged next to the crackling fireplace, bent so far over a red velvet-covered tome his nose was practically _touching_ the page. How did he even _carry_ that one? It was practically bigger than _him._ She poked him on the side of the head and he grumbled under his breath, pushing dark hair out of his eyes irritably. _Ignoring_ her. She dropped to the floor next to him.

“What're you reading?”

“Mortal Vessel.” Mal stared resolutely at the book.

“Is that... appropriate?” She really had no idea, it was probably one of Anders' books.

“It's about magic.”

“Right… _suitable-for-ten-year-olds_ magic?”

He let out the loud, long-suffering sigh of a thirty year old. “You're bored, aren't you?”

She sighed back as he fixed her with an icy glare. “Maybe.” She chuckled, poking him again. “Nah, still too little to intimidate me, sprog.”

He flushed angrily. “Stop calling me that! Anyway, Varric said everyone in this family is freakishly tall.”

“You calling me a freak, sprog?”

She fixed him with her own icy glare – the sort that used to send Templars running. As usual, he met it with a defiant raise of his chin. So, she grabbed him around the waist and tickled him mercilessly instead - he squealed in complete and utter _rage_ and tried to fight her off with the book.

A loud crash from above made them both jump. Marian immediately leapt to her feet - oh, she was going to _kill_ him.

“Garrett!” She yelled up at the ceiling, then turned to Mal with a snap, “Where's your sister?”

Another sigh. “Where do you _think?”_

She immediately stomped towards the nearest window, sticking her head out of it and trying in vain to see the roof.

_“Leah! Get the hell down here!”_

She heard muffled giggling in response. She growled under her breath.

“Dad and Uncle Fennis- Fen _ris_ already went up there.”

She glanced back up as Anders and Fenris took their cue, voices loud and clear.

_“Garrett I swear to the Maker if you take her up here one more time-”_

“Get down, idiot.”

“Run away!”

Marian caught a blur of small feet just before they collided with her face. She grabbed at Leah's arms, stumbled back a few steps, tripped over the rug and ended up on her back with a tremendous _smack._ She groaned. Leah's bright eyes blinked back at her, surprised and uncertain as she sat on her chest. She gave Marian a strained smile.

“Sooorry, Mum...”

Garrett abruptly flew in through the window behind her, still laughing. Marian released Leah and scrambled to her feet, grabbing Garrett by the front of his shirt.

“I will push you out of that window,” She hissed at him.

He held up his hands with a grin. “Aw, come on, Sis-”

“What if she _falls?”_

“I'd catch her? She won't fall, anyway.”

He gave Leah a smirk over her shoulder. Marian glanced at her and the almost identical smirk she threw back at him quickly turned into a frankly terrible attempt at looking innocent. Anders suddenly marched in, face like fire, Fenris not far behind.

Anders pointed at Leah as they drew level. _“No roof.”_

“Aw, Dad-”

Mal abruptly yelled from behind them, “Shut _up_ Leah, _some_ of us are trying to read!”

_“You_ shut up, sprog!”

“Don't call me that!”

“Don't call your brother a sprog.”

_“You_ call him sprog!”

Marian smirked, crossing her arms, “Sprogs can't call other sprogs sprogs, _sprog.”_

_“I'm_ not a sprog!”

Garrett approached Anders and lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, looking concerned, “Can _I_ still go on your roof?”

Anders shook his head with an incredulous frown. “What? I don't care-”

Garrett made a triumphant noise before grabbing Fenris by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. Fenris yelled furiously at him as he swung them both out of the window. Leah laughed hysterically. Marian could even hear Mal giggling - and Anders' eyes widened as he focused on him.

“How did you get that book?”

Mal’s eyes widened and he desperately buried his face in the pages, “Ssh, Dad, I'm trying to read-”

Anders snorted, “Not _that_ you're not. How did you even get hold of it? It was on the top shelf- in a _locked_ cabinet- Maker's breath, Mal, what else have you been reading?”

Marian looked down as she felt Leah lean against her leg, looking up at her guiltily through long blonde lashes. She raised an eyebrow at her.

“If I stop picking locks for Mal, can I go back on the roof?”

Marian groaned heavily. “Garrett taught you how to pick locks?”

She pouted. “Not really. He said only the ones that,” she lifted her fingers to make little air-quotes, _“'pick themselves,'_ \- he didn't want to upset you.”

“How considerate of him.” Marian briefly wished that she _had_ thrown him out the window, after all.


End file.
